Daily Does of Handsome Boy
by Miss Chocoffee
Summary: Harian dari orang tampan. Ini kisah dari Tendou Satori! Untuk #GuessMonsterDay


Harian dari orang tampan. Pojok rubrik baru dari majalah _sport_ populer berjudul: _Volleyball No Homo_ ; mengangkat topik seputar keseharian dari atlet-atlet bola voli tampan yang berasal dari seluruh penjuru Jepang.

Diambil dari jenjang pendidikan SMA sampai anggota pemain nasional, tim jurnalis berburu manusia-manusia tampan yang mempunyai predikat sebagai 'Atlet berpenampilan _yummy_ '. Yang mana merupakan hasil dari sebuah survei online yang melibatkan para _fans_ dunia voli maupun dunia _fujodanshi_ , dengan cara disebarkan secara global pada ranah internet.

Dan hasil menyatakan, dilansir dari _polling_ tertinggi yang diperoleh dari tiap kandidat orang tampan oleh para _fans_ dunia maya; pilihan akhir terjatuh padaaaa… _jeng jeng jeng~!_

TENDOU SATORI!

Teruntuk para penikmat majalah _Volleyball No Homo_ , marilah kita rekam jejak harian dari kandidat terpilih dalam pojok rubrik sedap kita; yang mana akan membuat kalian semua semakin merasakan kelezatan yang tak ternilai harganya dari seonggok atlet _yummy_ pilihan kalian.

Dan tanpa banyak basa-basi lagi, _CHECK IT OUT_!

* * *

 **Daily Does of Handsome Boy** © Miss Chocoffee

Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi

 **::**

 _Fanfiksi ini hanya dibuat untuk kesenangan batin, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan material dalam bentuk apapun._

* * *

Tendou Satori. Atau orang-orang mengenalnya sebagai _guess monster_ dari Tim Bola Voli Putra Akademi Shiratorizawa, yang mana memiliki penampilan unik dengan rambut _spiky_ berwarna merah menyala, bibir keriting yang _fabulous_ , tinggi badan 187,7 cm, dan memiliki posisi sebagai _middle blocker_ handal berkat instingnya yang _awesome_ ; ternyata, mempunyai sesuatu yang luar biasa pada hari-harinya.

Menurut Tendou sendiri, ini semua terjadi dikarenakan satu hal yang sudah menempel padanya bahkan semenjak dirinya baru dilahirkan ke muka bumi ini. Yaitu, efek 'Terlalu Tampan'. Padahal, ketika seluruh temannya ditanya, mereka langsung menolak mentah-mentah keberadaan fakta kalau Tendou itu masuk dalam jajaran orang-orang tampan se-Akademi Shiratorizawa.

Di asrama, khususnya suatu ruang di mana Ushijima Wakatoshi dan Tendou berbagi tempat untuk beristirahat; keduanya sering menggunakan hari bebas mereka, ketika tidak ada kegiatan klub, untuk bermain monopoli. Kadang hanya berdua. Kadang mengajak tetangga asrama. Kadang mengajak tetangga tetangganya asrama. Kadangnya lagi mengajak tim inti klub bola voli. Sampai-sampai kamar mereka berdua disesaki oleh manusia-manusia absurd didikan pelatih Washijo.

Sebagai penghuni asrama, jelas ada peraturan-peraturan tertentu yang tidak boleh dilanggar oleh makhluk-makhluk yang seringnya terkena penyakit kesepian. Khususnya Tendou. Ia diam-diam ternyata suka kabur dari asrama untuk numpang _ngebattle_ di _game_ _center_ bersama Tanaka Ryuunosuke dan Nishinoya Yuu.

Makanan kesukaan Tendou adalah mie syedap rasa yang telah lama kau lupakan. Biasanya dia suka beli online satu dus setiap hari rabu. Tendou bahkan merekomen sekali tempat penjualannya; _Lajazzda_. _Gimana gak_ merekomen kalau sebelum klik beli, paketnya sudah sampai duluan dalam keadaan sehat walafiat. Bahkan matang duluan! Mungkin karena yang mengantar itu _Plash_. Tendou bahkan sempat minta tanda tangan sama foto bareng terus di aplod ke instakilogram. Sombong dulu penah ketemu sama s _uperhero_.

Tendou kalau mandi pagi itu suka lama. Diduga sedang berdelusi _ayang-ayangan_ bersama salah satu _setter_ klub voli putra Akademi Shiratorizawa. Ushijima yang sering dapat tugas menjaga di depan pintu membeberkan rahasia dengan senang hati. Mungkin gara-gara kesal jadi patung hidup kelamaan.

Menurut Semi Eita, Tendou itu sebenarnya imut. Sayang, dia pengikut aliran gelap. Buktinya, suka nyanyi-nyanyi horor.

Anak-anak tim _reguler_ biasanya sudah menyiapkan obat sakit perut setiap datang latihan di hari sabtu. Karena saat itu adalah jadwal belajar memasak ala Tendou Satori.

Nada dering alarm di ponsel Tendou merupakan nada dering paling _worst_ bagi siapa pun yang mendengarkan. Buktinya Ushijima sempat membuat petisi untuk pindah kamar asrama. Setelah ditanya, dering alarm yang digunakan Tendou ternyata berjudulkan _Bad_ punyanya _Awkayin_.

Dari senin sampai jumat, selain bisa ditemui di dalam kelas dengan jenjang waktu dari pagi hingga sore; si _mas_ -nya juga bisa ditemui di dalam _gym_ khusus klub voli. Biasanya Tendou sedang melakukan latihan menuju neraka ala pelatih Washijo. Kalau tidak sedang latihan serve atau spike seratus kali, mungkin sedang lari keliling lapangan yang luasnya tidak kira-kira. ' _Haha, capek? Apa itu capek?_ '; jawabnya ketika ditanyai salah satu anggota tim jurnalis perkara komentarnya tentang latihan yang sering dijalani.

Bagi Tendou, hari senin itu termasuk hari yang berfaedah. Karena di hari senin, dia bisa menggoda Semi Eita dengan gombalan _fresh_ yang baru keluar dari oven setelah bersemedi selama tiga jam di kamar mandi. Melihat anaknya sampai _blushing_ dan menampol Tendou dengan kamus _japan-english_ setebal buku nomor telepon di rumahnya, Tendou merasakan kebahagiaan tersendiri yang tak ternilai harganya.

Di hari selasa, Tendou harus siap menahan godaan garam. Karena itu adalah hari di mana _webtooon_ favoritnya _update_ tapi dianya keseringan fakir kuota.

Sedangkan hari rabu adalah hari yang paling kampret. Ini dikarenakan sarapan di asrama sudah permanen memakai masakan Perancis. Padahal kan Tendou maunya masakan Belanda.

Untuk hari kamis, Tendou biasanya _no comment_. Ini dikarenakan hatinya sudah terlalu lelah menjadi batu loncatan Shirabu Kenjiro yang doyan menodongnya perkara bayaran hutang, padahal sebenarnya modus ingin bertemu sang kapten.

Setiap malam jumat, Tendou sudah punya ritual tersendiri untuk nonton film horor bersama Ohira Reon dan Semi Eita. Mereka biasanya duduk berdesakan di tempat tidur Semi. Atau terkadang malah lesehan di lantai kamar. Kata Tendou, Reon termasuk orang paling loyal karena sering membagikan s _nack_ simpanannya selama acara ritual horor berlangsung.

Setiap hari sabtu dan minggu sore, biasanya Ushijima sudah siap dengan seperangkat _headphone_ lengkap dengan mp3 playernya. Itu digunakan untuk menahan lengkingan lara Tendou yang suka mendadak kumat akibat tidak punya pacar. Biasanya, nyanyian bernada horor akan terdengar dari jam 6 sore sampai jam 10 malam. Setelah jam itu, Ushijima bisa tidur pulas karena Tendou sudah dipastikan akan terkapar lelah efek _live stage_ selama empat jam _non_ -stop.

Di hari sabtu dan minggu juga merupakan hari sakral untuk Ushjima tidak curhat tentang Oikawa Tooru. Karena Tendou, selaku teman sekamarnya yang paling tahu bagaimana ngenesnya Ushijma yang selalu gagal menggebet pujaan hati tersayang, pernah dibuat histeris karena memiliki nasib yang tidak jauh beda dari si teman sekamar dalam hal menggebet Semi Eita. Biasanya itu terjadi ketika masuk malam minggu saja. Oh, malam senin juga.

Dan jika kalian semua bertanya kenapa dua paragraf di atas menunjukan kengenesan Tendou yang pada dasarnya memiliki wajah tampan aduhai sampai-sampai membuat _trademark_ tersendiri dan terdengar menyebalkan, " _Maaf semuanya, ini terjadi karena aku terlalu tampan._ ", maka jawabannya adalah karena tanpa keasinan dari kandidat kita, artikel ini tidak akan terasa seperti umami. Gurih dan renyah.

 **[]**

 **THE END**

* * *

 **a/n:** Teruntuk Tendou Satori yang berulang tahun berminggu-minggu yang lalu. Terima kasih jika kalian berkenan memberikan review. Ini humor yang gak humor. Oke /deep cry/ Sayanya sempet ragu pula buat posting, haha.

Prompt: Maaf semuanya, ini terjadi karena aku terlalu tampan dari **Imorz**.

p.s: Cara nulis artikelnya(?) terinspirasi dari fandom detektif-detektifan.

 ** _Sign,_**

 ** _Miss Chocoffee._**

 **.**

 **[June 09, 2017]**


End file.
